The cold skinned killer
by jezz bezz
Summary: After being told about a super-natural killer lurking around a earth nation village, aang, sokka, katara and zuko go to help. but not all things go to plan.. i suck at summarys please R&R rated T for safety !
1. Chapter 1

**I really enjoyed avatar: the last airbender and I liked to think of what the Gaang might do after it finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar: the last airbender.**

Aang, Katara, sokka, toph and zuko had been traveling around lately keeping peace, when they came across a roomer about some cold, pale, super-human that was killing off earth nation people from a small village.

The 'Gaang' as Sokka called them, headed straight there and were camping just outside the village, in a clearing in the forest, to see if they could find this strange person the villagers were now calling a vampire.

They'd been there for two days now and had found no vampire, but had eye witnesses and paintings of the creature. They also sadly had the bodies of the deceased, drained of blood and life.

Aang laid out on appa's tail and breathed in deep while he was sleeping, it was a hot night and it was nice to sleep with no blankets and in no tent.

Sokka snored as he slept by the fire, Katara slept in a blue tent and Zuko in red, while Toph stayed in her earth tent.

The crickets chirped in the grass as Aang jolted awake, sweating furiously and shaking. Nightmares of the victims haunted his dreams, though he often woke early enough to wash and become calm before the others awoke.

He didn't want to worry them with such little things while they had bigger things to think about.

That meant aang knew what to do now, he gathered a piece of spare cloth to wash his face with and sneaked out of camp towards the river to wash.

It would only be a fast wash and then he would run back to the others and lay back down to wait for sun-rise.

Then out of no where, like lightning aang was tripped, he landed with a thud on his back. He'd only made it halfway to the river. Then an icy cold hand gripped around Aang's throat and choked off his air supply.

Aang looked through the black haze that was forming round his vision to see a very pale man with bright, glowing red eyes and long white fangs.

This was the vampire who was attacking the villagers! And now it was attacking him!

Aang panicked and stared to thrash around the death-like grip on his throat but it was no good.

The vampire brought aang up to his face and then sunk his teeth down into his throat, the pain was completely unbearable.

It was like his head was being torn slowly off his shoulders, very slowly, strand by strand.

Aang's breathing picked up to an extremely fast pace, eyes wide and scared. No one even knew he was gone.

No one knew he was in trouble.

Aang was so panicked and frightened he'd forgotten he could possibly get free with bending.

He sent a long, strong blast of fire into the vampire's stomach and he went reeling back, it went up like a match. Screaming and writhing in agony, Aang was clutching his neck as the blood pored out and made a crimson puddle around him.

The vampire now just a mound of grey ash that blew away in the wind aang felt bitter and horrible.

He'd just done what he'd swore never to do. He'd just killed.

Then through the tears and blood came a new feeling.

The feeling of burning slowly lit up in his veins as the previous occupant of them streamed out onto the dirt path.

While it started of a warming sensation soon blistered and scorched Aang's insides, and at the same time paralyzed his feeble attempt at screaming for help to his friends sleeping forms in the clearing.

He wriggled in the blood and dirt clawing at his neck, the pain then spreading through his entire being, blazing hotter and hotter.

Aang thought he was becoming hot enough to actually go up in a blazing inferno.

Then through all the intense pain and blood loss aang finally passed out into heat riddled blackness.

~Back at camp~

The sun rise woke sokka up from his deep slumber, he was starving and sat up to see if anyone was preparing breakfast yet.

Sokka looked around at the tents of Katara, Zuko and Toph.

How they slept in tents in these heats he had no idea, but himself and Aang had wisely slept outside.

He looked over to where Aang sleeps to find no body resting calmly on appa's tail.

He'd most likely gone to get food for breakfast but Sokka didn't like this feeling, the air was heavy and they _are_here to protect the village from a vampire so Sokka got up.

It would be no use if only he went to find aang, so he went over to Toph's and kicked the side of the earth tent.

"Toph! Get up, Aang's gone!" he shouted. Sokka heard a noise and turned to see Katara and Zuko getting out of their tents.

"what's going on?" zuko questioned in a clear deep voice. "Aang is gone" as sokka nodded to the empty sleeping space of aang.

"WHAT!" Katara squealed in a high panicked voice. "Relax sugar queen, I'm sure he's just gone to meditate or do something avatar-ish." Toph said in a calm voice as she brought down the walls of her earth tent.

"Yes _Toph_, but we are here because of a crazy killing vampire creature! We can't just let him go off on his own like that!" Katara shouted.

I came over and gave her a little squeeze round the shoulders, "Don't worry, when we get him I'll kick his little avatar butt for worrying us all so much."

"He's most likely in the village, I think we should check there first. See if anyone's seen him around." Zuko said.

"yeah" sokka said, "lets go check."

So sokka held his sisters hand told her to go get ready and they would leave in a couple of minutes.

After they'd all dressed and were ready they told Appa to stay and wait in case aang came back, then they all left for the village.

~Aang~

Aang slowly came back into consciousness but kept his eyes screwed tightly shut.

The pain he felt was worse than anything he'd experienced before he could hear his heart beat in his head and it was very slow, but with every beat brought a new wave of excruciating pain with it.

Aang truly would rather of died, he could hear himself hyperventilating, sharp, shallow blasts of air that burned upon contact with his lungs and brought blood out his mouth with every exhale.

Aang hoped he was dying, hoped it would be over soon, he knew better. Dying wasn't like this, the wound should of killed his hours ago but he was still here. Writhing in pain in the shadows of the forest trees.

Pain shooting through every limb and every vein. Aang was glad his friends couldn't see him now.

They would be all over him trying to heal him, aang knew they would have all the best intentions but touching the floor was agony, as was his clothes sticking to his skin with sweat.

As aang laid there turning in horrible pain as noticed the sun gradually making its way back down.

He'd been missing for a day.

He then concentrated on the pain, hoping to feel it cooling.

Then after gradual excruciating hours the fire started to pull away from his toes. Leaving them blissfully cool.

Author: sorry this is soo long! Please R&R tell me what you think.

Jezz~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jezz does not and will never own avatar: the last airbender.**

~Aang

Aang had been laying there, crumpled under the tall oak trees for what felt like a million years, pain was the only think that let him know that he was still alive.

Yet it was the pain he hated so much.

Thankfully his hands, forearms, and entire lower half of his body were cool and completely heat free.

The blazing in his veins seemed to now be receding towards his heart, but the happiness of most of his body being cool was out lived by the fact that the heat that built up in his heart was the hottest of all the fire he'd felt so far.

Blistering and obliterating, like a nuclear bomb inside.

Aang had heard his friends shouting for him but he could give no response as the pain went up ten fold, his eyes streaming tears of pain while the flares of fire in his heart pulled up so his back arched, then made his body convulse, his hands desperate to hold anything to stop the pain filled movements.

Aang whimpered as the contortion of his body made the pain double.

Then it started to cool.

The fire stared to burn out, his heart frantically galloping, faster and faster.

Before the fire went… and his heart stopped.

~back at camp~

Katara sobbed into Sokka's shoulder, it had been just over two days, none of the villagers had seen Aang,

and Katara was taking it the hardest of all.

Despite not liking it, Sokka could see the way Katara looked at aang.

And the way aang looked at Katara, but it had only been a simple crush, nothing to go crazy brother about.

Zuko refused to give up, Aang was the one who held them together and even if all hope was lost, and they would not leave without him.

They would never leave without aang by their side, as sad as the thought may be, Sokka wanted to find aang, even if he was dead.

They'd searched everywhere he may have been or been taken too. They looked in and around the town, and in all the houses. That left them to think now, the towns people were kind enough to give them nice hot showers so they didn't have to bathe in the cold waters of the river.

Katara had just finished cooking dinner when it finally dawned on Sokka. "GUYS! We never checked around our camp, or _anywhere _near the river!" sokka shouted.

"Sokka's right, we were to busy checking the town" Zuko said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"what would he be doing down by the river so early in the morning?" toph said, "I did hear him say something about nightmares while he was brushing Appa" Katara said quizzically.

" should we go now?" Sokka asked, "well there haven't been any killings since Aang went missing, maybe aang got it to go away."

"Lets go" sokka said bluntly, and that was all it took to get everyone up and gathering supplies should Aang need them.

~Aang~

Aang looked up laying perfectly still, everything was sharper. His vision was so much clearer, every colour was split into a million different shades of a million different colours, many of which aang couldn't name.

He could smell everything and hear everything around him so well he could sense a small line of ants marching up a tree stump over one hundred kilometers away.

Everything was so beautifully clear it was like he had been blind before.

So completely blind, and now he could finally see.

Aang moved slowly and could feel no trace of the pain he'd once felt. Aang jumped to his feet and looked down to find newly formed muscles. Toned and athletic like adults muscles.

Aang ran towards the river, at the speed he was running at he thought he would have crashed into the passing trees, but everything seemed to be still crystal clear and defined as it had while he was dormant.

The vines that whipped him on his way past should have broke the skin and caused horrible stinging feelings.

Yet they felt like gentle caresses of soft feathers.

The sticks and twigs under his bare feet should of sunk in like shards of glass but he felt as if he were running on soft fur and wool.

Aang reached the river in no time and looked around before finding a calm non-moving puddle where he looked down at his reflection.

Then he gasped.

Aang looked nothing like himself, his once bald head, now sported long, **(but not too long. Not girly. Just hanging half-way down his neck) **glossy, pitch black hair; deadly straight, that turned slightly blue when the moon light hit it.

His peachy, creamy coloured skin had now turned deathly white and his gun-metal silver eyes were now a bright glowing blood red.

Aang was completely frozen with shock, he didn't even _want _to open his mouth because he knew that a pair of gleaming while fangs would be reflected back.

But he just _had _to check, he needed to know.

So he looked, and there they were.

Then Aang looked at his body in the reflection, stripping down to his underwear.

He'd grown in height, he must be taller than Zuko now, his body was very toned and muscular but not to bulky.

He was broader too; he pulled his clothes back on and splashed his face with water.

Aang didn't know why he looked so much older but his only guess would be that his body knew that after the transformation it would no longer change, so it was a last ditch effort to get as big as possible.

Aang ran his hands through is soft hair and let out a deep groan that seemed to have come with ageing. It wasn't meant to be like this.

He wasn't meant to _be _this.

That was when he heard a murmur and a loud gasp.

~Gaang~

Zuko was at the front, lighting the way with a flame in his hand.

Sokka, Katara and toph were searching in the bushes and looking through the trees.

They were just clinging onto the hope that they'd find aang.

That was when Zuko made a horrible grunting noise of disgust and horror. "Guys. If you don't have a strong stomach you might not want to see this."

Even if it would be a horrifying sight all three of them peered round Zuko to see.

It was one of the things Sokka wish he could erase from his mind, a large pool of deep crimson blood lay on the floor, long trails of it led to a near-by tree.

The blood was drying and left a copper taste in Sokka's mouth as he breathed in.

Mixed with mud and ash it was gruesome and made Sokka want to be sick.

But that didn't deter Zuko as something must of caught his eye.

Then he turned around to show a piece of wash cloth matted with blood, Katara squealed and stared to cry while everyone else looked down to cover their tears.

They all recognized the cloth as Aang's and it brought sadness and dread to their hearts.

" Where has that disgusting idiot taken Aang's body!" Zuko fumed.

The marks showed that Aang had been in great pain.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Katara said, "Can we go down to the river. Please."

Sokka grabbed his sister by the shoulder and led her down to the river while the others trailed behind.

That was when they saw a figure lent over a shallow of the river, Sokka pulled Katara behind him.

He was about to ask who it was then everyone saw the now paler blue arrows running down the man's arms.

That can't be Aang, he was much taller and muscular, but the arrows proved it.

No one else had them.

He heard Katara gasp behind him and the man spun round to reveal a extremely handsome face.

And glowing red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy ;) anyway, like always I do not own ATLA.**

Aang~

Why did they have to come now?! They hadn't bothered to come near here while he was transforming but they walk in now! Aang searched their faces, they were all wearing the mask o confusion and shock.

Aang had no idea how to act, should he run away? Should he stay? He needed to think, go away. Think. Then he would face them, tell them all what had happened, He turned to speed off into the deep woodsy embrace of the shadowy forest.

Gaang~

They looked at the familiar stranger for a while; Sokka had to admit he was hansom, the long lean face with midnight blue hair. Katara stared at the deep burgundy eyes, while they were frightening and eerie she recognised the spark of innocence in them, only Aang had that. While she was astounded by what had happened Katara wanted an explanation…now.

Aang turned to run when Zuko took charge "Aang wait, stop!" He stopped in his tracks, shoulders hunched they all knew it was Aang now. His eyes deepening to a black-like red they saw Aang tilt his head and speak, "I'm sorry." Zuko nodded his head, "Only you Aang, sit down. I think we all need to talk." Zuko was right, Toph seemed most relaxed about this, "So twinkle toes, what the hell happened?"

Aang~

He explained almost every detail of what happened, but left out the burning though, He didn't want to make them feel bad. "Avoid fire Aang, no matter what" Zuko said wisely. I looked over to him, he could smell his blood beneath the skin. Hot and worm, Zuko's blood would taste like spices and sweetness. Aang used all his restraint not to sink his fangs deep into his flesh, searching for a main artery to release this delicious nectar. Aang shook his head, it was getting harder and harder to keep away from them all.

Gaang~

They could see the struggle in Aang's eyes, the deep blue hair swung in front of his face as Aang tried to concentrate. Katara admired him properly now, the long face and deep, rich hair. His strong, muscle-y frame, Aang really was gorgeous. They all knew Aang could act older than he was when he needed to, but his attitude had seemed to change so much; he was in many ways, almost an adult. Zuko stared at him for a while, seeing his eyes shrink into cat-like slits, Zuko knew the killer drained his victim's blood for a reason but the dots refused to connect. Aang was shaking, the muscles in his shoulder tensing, Katara looked over at Zuko with a confused expression. Aang's hands were curled into fists under the small pile of crushed rock he had obliterated. "Aang, what's going on? We can't help if you don't say anything!" Aang shook his head, "no!" Zuko raised his eyebrows, "Aang tell me NOW!" Aang scrunched his eyes tightly, "the creature…man thing, he drunk the blood!"

Zuko gasped, he understood. He turned to the others, "he needs the blood to survive." The rest of the Gaang soon sported similar looks of surprise, "does any blood work?" Sokka blurted. Aang disappeared before Zuko could even think about it.

**R&R with any suggestions on how I could continue this, would help! Thanks! x**


End file.
